


First Night Together

by British_Racing_Green



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Misconception, Misunderstandings, Rare Pairings, Sharing a Bed, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Racing_Green/pseuds/British_Racing_Green
Summary: Alois and Sieglinde share a bed for the first time. To Sieglinde this (incorrectly) means something else...





	First Night Together

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the rights to ‘Black Butler’.  
> I have tried to keep the characters as in-character as I possibly can. More info can be found in the End Notes.

“Wolfram this is most unnecessary.” Sieglinde bemoaned as her well-meaning but overbearing butler drew his chair closer to the bed she sat up in.

“Nein my lady.” Wolfram shook his head stubbornly. “Not when you are in _his_ bed it isn’t.”

The male occupant (of his own bed) put his Sphere Music Hall pamphlet down and pointed to himself with a quizzical look on his face before turning to his own butler on his side of the bed.

“You do his highness a disservice Herr Gelzer.” Claude (the butler in question) answered in his patented monotone voice. “What makes you think my master has any ill intensions towards your mistress?”

“I’ve heard stories from Master Phantomhive.” Wolfram answered.

“Likewise.” Claude replied.

“Don’t believe what anyone has said about me.” Alois huffed, bored of the conversation regarding himself and his good lady who were very much in the same room. “I’m fucking tired and I know Sieglinde is tired too. Claude you’re dismissed until the morning.”

With that final order Alois threw the pamphlet onto his nightstand and crashed into his mound of pillows facing Sieglinde.

“You’re dismissed too Wolfram. Why don’t you share some of the wine the queen gave you with the other servants?” Sieglinde semi-ordered as she too laid down flat on her back with her eyes firmly shut.

Wolfram tried to protest but was distracted by Claude extinguishing the lights in his master’s bedroom.

“I don’t think they could have been much clearer Herr Gelzer. I must say that some wine with Hannah and yourself does sound nice.” Claude faintly smiled as the last light was turned off, leaving only the moonlight to illuminate the room.

“What about the triplets?”

“I wouldn’t trust them boil water.”

“Why are you still here?” Alois said impatiently without looking up.

“Apologies your highness. Goodnight.” Claude bowed and ushered Wolfram out the door.

“Gute Nacht my lady.” Is all Wolfram could manage before Claude shut the bedroom door – the room’s two occupants were now all alone.

With all the noise and irritations gone from his presence Alois was just about to let go and drift off to sleep. But that was just at the very moment he felt Sieglinde take his right hand and placed it, palm down, on the inside of her right leg.

Seconds later she began slowly pulling Alois’ hand up her leg, then under her nightdress, then up to her-

“Wow! No! Sieglinde what the fuck are you doing?!” Alois cried as he swiped his hand away.

Sieglinde said nothing, but rather starred into Alois’ frightening blue eyes with her green orbs.

“Mein Gott. So the rumours are true.” Sieglinde began to tear up. “You really _do_ only like men in your bed.”

Alois gasped and pulled Sieglinde into a hug.

“No no no no no, don’t talk tripe.” Alois pleaded stroking her hair. “I love you but we’re far from ready to do that sort of thing.”

“B-but I thought that when a man and woman who were in love shared a bed they always did that.” Sieglinde stated. Alois shook his head.

“Not always my love, not always. And besides they do that when they’ve been together for a while. We’ve only been courting for a few weeks and this is the first time we’ve shared a bed.”

“So why can’t we make it special?” Sieglinde asked.

Alois sighed. “So the rumours are true. You really _do_ have a man’s mind.”

Sieglinde huffed and Alois could tell she was annoyed.

“Can I tell you some things about me? You may understand why I swiped my hand away afterwards.” Alois said in a hushed tone.

“Sure.” Sieglinde couldn’t help but feel uneasy for some reason now.

_ One life story later _

Sieglinde sobbed into Alois’ chest. After hearing about his childhood and that monster she was overcome with guilt about her earlier actions.

“I’m so sorry for grabbing your hand earlier. I’m sorry. Vergib mir. Vergib mir. _Vergib mir_!”

“You don’t need to apologise sweetheart.” Alois cooed into her ear as he rocked her gently. “I know I have a reputation of…over exuberance shall we say, but when I do that _I’m_ the one in control of it. I thought I was in control back then but I lost it very quickly.”

“So you only want to do the bed thing when you’re in control of me?” Sieglinde asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

“No don’t be silly.” Alois reassured. “I wasn’t in control just now so I panicked, and I want it to happen naturally when the time is right. But more importantly we need to be a little bit older first. And trust me after what I’ve been through, I can wait.”

Sieglinde paused for a moment before asking, “So…you’re going to stay true to me?”

Alois shifted slightly so he could hold both of her hands with his.

“I, Alois Earl Trancy (or Jim Macken to my brother), promise to be true to you, Sieglinde Sullivan, the Emerald Witch of Wolfsschlucht.”

A giant smile appeared on the face of the German maiden, and an idea in her mind.

“We can still make this moment special.” She grinned nervously.

“How?” Alois asked.

“I’ve never kissed a boy before.” She said matter-of-factly.

“I’ve kissed but I didn’t want to.” Alois bluntly replied.

Silence filled the room for a second.

“Do you want to kiss me Alois?” Sieglinde asked.

He nodded.

_“Can_ I kiss you?” Sieglinde asked again.

Alois nodded again.

The pair slowly moved their heads together until their noses almost touched. They tilled their heads ever so slightly until, with their fingers still intertwined, their barely puckered lips met their counterparts.

Too soon the kiss ended, but both were happy that they enjoyed their first special moment together.

The next day Alois wrote a cheque for Sieglinde to fund the building of her new mobility machine. As a thank you she named it ‘Arachne Patousa’.

‘Spider Legs’.

**Author's Note:**

> We’ve seen in the manga that Sieglinde says and does things that are not 100% acceptable and appropriate. Chapter 89 is the ultimate example of this. I’ve also drawn upon some of my own childhood misconceptions about relationships too.
> 
> Luka is alive in this anime/manga mash-up and will appear in this AU in any future stories.
> 
> Translation: ‘Vergib mir’ = ‘Forgive me’.


End file.
